Typically, the parts of the motor device with a fan, such as the silicon steel, the impeller, and the printed circuit board (PCB), are assembled by an adhering agent or connected by the resilient elements. However, the motor device assembled by the adhering agent is not strong enough to support a big fan. The flexibility of the resilient elements may be changed at different temperature, resulting in a looseness of the connection of these parts.
As we know, these parts of a motor device with a big fan are usually assembled by engaging elements. However, the structure of the engaging elements are very complicated or inextricable so that it may waste some materials in the manufacturing process and take a lot of time to assemble the motor device. Thus, it is desirable to develop a method or an apparatus to assemble the motor device.